


yield

by derireo



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Apologies, F/M, Flirting, Jealousy, No Beta, friends being friends, i dont know what this was but i wrote it and so its getting posted, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derireo/pseuds/derireo
Summary: he didn't mean for his words to sound so cold, but the script he was reciting to himself for his character had him in the zone. the awkward look on her face just before she bowed to him made something inside him cringe, but he couldn't bring himself to quickly apologize before she left the dorm.
Relationships: Takatoo Tasuku/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	yield

"if you want some attention, try your luck elsewhere." tasuku eyed the mankai director from the corner of his eye as he read through a script.

startled, izumi flinched back at the ice lacing tasuku's words and flushed in embarrassment. she was just going to ask if he could help her bring a few boxes of old props back into the storage room since they were so heavy.

it seemed like getting help from tasuku was out of the question.

"sorry to bother you." izumi bowed awkwardly out of respect and scratched the back of her neck as she made a full 180 and shuffled down the stairs.

lately, the director had been asking for the man's help with a few things like shopping, giving rides, or just having a quiet conversation. she didn't know it looked like she was looking for his attention, but she supposed since there were so many other capable people around in the dorm, she didn't have to keep coming back to tasuku.

but to be frank, tasuku would usually be the only one around to help her since the rest of the boys and men would be at school and work while the unemployed bunch would be busy in their rooms or would be doing something else.

"it's better not to disturb him this time around." izumi let out a sigh and shook her head, already moving around in the courtyard with one box in her arms, the props slightly obscuring her view.

she had a few trips and falls here and there as she worked well into the afternoon, and sweat was dripping from her neck.

"ah, izumi. need some help?" a voice called out from near the driveway as tachibana was in the middle of pushing a box down the pavement with her hands. turning around, she saw itaru watching her with a slight smile, a hand on his hip while he twirled his keys around his finger.

she was just about to accept the offer until she noticed that he was still wearing his work clothes.

he must be tired.

shaking her head, tachibana continued to push the box, "you just got back from work. i couldn't ask you to help me." she threw a smile back to itaru who sent her an unimpressed look in return.

"i can see all the scratches you got from falling all the way over here." he teased and set his briefcase down by the front door and jogged towards tachibana who was still bent over box she was trying to move, bending down to heave it up into his own arms instead

"let's go. i need to do some grinding soon."

tasuku looked at his watch as time went by with still no sign of izumi. it's been hours since she left and tasuku was beginning to get restless with concern.

he didn't mean for his words to sound so cold, but the script he was reciting to himself for his character had him in the zone. the awkward look on her face just before she bowed to him made something inside him cringe, but he couldn't bring himself to quickly apologize before she left the dorm.

with a rattled sigh, he stood up from the couch after dropping his script on the coffee table.

he was just about to grab his coat from beside him until he heard a pair of voices laughing at the bottom of the stairs, slowly getting louder as the two people walked up them.

"stop laughing! it's not like i meant to fall!" izumi groaned while the voice of itaru poked fun at her.

"plus, you didn't even _try_ to catch me!" she complained and put her house key into the bowl beside the stairs while the business man set his briefcase beside the table the bowl rested on. itaru casually shrugged his shoulders as izumi continued to make a fuss as she ventured to the kitchen.

tasuku frowned at the playful conversation the two were having and froze when itaru spotted him standing by the sofa.

"tasuku was home?" itaru's bright eyes flickered towards tachibana before he looked back at the man who was still standing, his smile crooked as he followed their director into the kitchen to take the bottle of water she held out for him. "why didn't you ask him to help you?"

tasuku frowned once more.

"what did she need help with?" he asked.

pursing his lips, itaru leaned against the counter as he uncapped his water while izumi was trying to hide herself behind the fridge door.

"she needed help carrying a bunch of boxes back to the storage room. she looked like she was working for a couple hours or something." he sighed and shook his head as izumi protested, her head poking out as she held a finger to her lips. "sh!"

"what?" itaru blinked innocently and turned his body towards izumi with a grin, leaning back against the counter with his elbows propping him up.

"don't tell me he said no before you even asked." itaru raised his eyebrows and looked at tasuku who had his eyebrows furrowed together and lips pressed into a thin line.

he scoffed. "so he did–"

"no! he was just busy reading his script. i couldn't disturb him.. i've already done that too many times." she quickly covered for tasuku and made an x shape with her arms, all the while itaru rolled his eyes and took a large chug from his bottled water.

"sure, whatever you say." he sighed and pushed himself off the counter, walking around to retrieve his briefcase as he sent a knowing look towards tasuku.

"why don't you be a doll and go bandage izumi's hands and knees? she got banged up pretty badly." itaru's mouth curved into a fake smile, making tasuku's frown deepen more (if that was even possible) while the business man walked down the hallway and back to his room.

" _izumi_ , huh?" tasuku's eyebrows raised once he turned back around to face tachibana who was using a wet cloth to wipe her hands and knees clean from dirt and any tiny splotches of blood on her skin.

izumi again looked startled at the tone in his voice, and the shy smile that he responded with made tasuku click his tongue in annoyance 

"we're all friends here. i don't see the problem." izumi shrugged, the smile vanishing from her face when tasuku didn't have much else to say. she bent down under the sink to find the medkit that normally sat there, and waved off the man who now stood by her.

"it's okay, tasuku. i'm fine on my own."

"just sit down." tasuku grouched unhappily and pried the medkit from izumi's hands, his sharp eyes directing her towards a chair for her to sit on while he kneeled down in front of her.

"you really don't have to do this–"

"stop talking." he sighed and closed his eyes for a few seconds, letting them flutter open again once he opened the box and pulled out some alcohol wipes and bandages along with a small, almost finished ointment cream.

_this is the least i could do_ , tasuku internally cringed at the thought. he kind of hated that itaru was the one to help tachibana do some heavy lifting while he sat around inside reading a script. he would've caught her each time she tripped, and he would've helped her finish her work earlier than itaru had.

_ugh_. tasuku shook his head and took out a cotton swab from the box and covered it with ointment after he had finished wiping tachibana's wounds with an alcohol wipe, ignoring her protests on how much it stung.

"this is my apology to you." he spoke gruffly as he applied some scar preventing ointment onto her wounds with a cotton swab, his palm cradling her limbs carefully. each careful sway of his hand made izumi grow hot with embarrassment, and she grabbed onto the edge of her chair to prevent her from kicking tasuku away.

"i had no right to treat you so harshly, nor did i have a valid reason." he sighed as he plastered two large bandaids onto izumi's reddened knees before moving onto her hands, placing smaller bandages across her palms while her fingers got wrapped.

tasuku's eyes were filled with regret as he mindlessly brushed his thumbs along the pads of tachibana's bandaged fingers, the silence between the two adults becoming a little uncomfortable.

"it's okay." tachibana sighed and enveloped the hand that was caressing her fingers with both of her own, her nails lightly scratching the back of his hand in a comforting gesture. tasuku pressed his lips into a firm line.

izumi smiled at the pensive look on his face and pat the back of his hand to get his attention, her shoulders shrugging. "i realized i had been bothering you a lot these past few weeks and–"

"no, you're wrong. i– ugh, look." tasuku's shoulders shook as he stumbled over his words, and the frown on his face grew even more. he looked up to catch izumi's gaze with his and kept a firm embrace on her hand.

"bother me as much as you want." he said, earnest, "ask for my help whenever you need it. i'll be there."

"tasuku, what–"

"you have done so much for me ever since i joined the mankai company. this is the least i can do for you, isn't it?" he chuckled to himself and averted his gaze for a split second before looking back at izumi who was at a loss for words.

"i'll be at your beck and call." he whispered under his breath while his free hand came to rest on the spot of izumi's leg just above her knee, his thumb slightly tucked between the crevice of where her legs were squished together.

"i'll take care of you," he promised, but coughed slightly at how serious his words sounded, "considering how itaru didn't do much of that today."

izumi could only smile, but also swatted at the hand that tasuku had unknowingly put too intimately close to her.

"apology accepted." she laughed and pulled her skirt back down to her knees, using her clothed feet to push tasuku away by the chest. she stood up quickly once the man caught himself from falling and she smoothed over the fabric of her skirt to help her ignore the heat that was rising to her face.

"i'll take you up on that offer." she grinned, her fingers itching to hold tasuku's hand in hers again when he smiled bashfully and ducked his head.

"i'm at your disposal."

**Author's Note:**

> this was lame im shorry


End file.
